


职业道德 06

by lisic



Category: dotae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisic/pseuds/lisic





	职业道德 06

其实金道英不是这样的人，他一贯不怎么会插科打诨。可是现在李泰容自己对自己都能陷入僵局，金道英不得不厚着脸皮在黑夜偷偷爬上李泰容的床。

金道英进屋的时候，李泰容以为是徐英浩回来了，所以背对着门口动也没动。于是金道英蹑手蹑脚地掀开了他的被子，李泰容吓了一跳刚要转过身来，被金道英用手指比了把枪抵在脊骨上：“不许动，你被逮捕了。”

李泰容还是没忍住笑了，侧过头来看他：“神经啊你。”金道英不管他，强硬地挤到他被窝里。李泰容推他：“好热啊。”金道英把他的头按到自己胸前：“嘘，别闹，快睡觉。”

李泰容不再挣扎，半天才埋在他胸前闷闷地说：“你这样按着我，怎么睡得着啊？”

金道英只好放开他。

李泰容立刻退后一步，像下了多大决心似的在黑夜里眨着亮晶晶的眼睛：“所以道英…想了这么多天，你有什么想跟我谈的吗？”

金道英也专注地盯着他：“我就是不想让你想那些有的没有。”

李泰容沉默了一会：“我不知道怎么才能不想。可是我觉得有一点辛苦，所以睡不着。”

金道英觉得今天如果不跟他说开，他似乎总是有个心结好不了。金道英换了个姿势，跟他面对面躺好：“好吧。那就说说看，我真的也不知道该怎么办。可是既然这个事情已经发生了，我们就应该坦然面对。你这样难过，对身体也不好。”金道英轻轻地摸了摸李泰容的肚子，李泰容下意识往后瑟缩了一下。金道英又接着说：“不要怕，也不要觉得羞耻，这是我们的孩子。他会被祝福的，他会带着我们的期待降生。这样，我搬到这里来，我来照顾你，如果你觉得有信心不被发现，那我也会帮你做到的。有什么事情我都会和你一起面对。但是你要答应我，好好照顾自己。”

李泰容听他认真说了这么一大堆，有点不好意思，低着头不看他：“我有点想我姐姐了。”

金道英不知道他想起了什么，一时语塞，只好重新抱住他：“快睡觉。这里没有你姐姐，来让哥哥抱着睡觉。”

李泰容又被他气笑，懒得理他，没想到金道英还真的把他当小孩，非要给他拍背说好哄他睡觉。

李泰容心说烦也让他烦死了，没想到真的睡着了。第二天早上醒来金道英还在他旁边，近得感受得到体温，李泰容感觉懵懵的，还挺奇妙。

以为金道英跟他说着玩，没想到金道英真的和徐英浩换了屋子，直接搬过来了，连吃饭都看着。金道英没对李泰容这样缠过，李泰容知道金道英是为他好，也没觉得烦。

可能好好吃饭好好睡觉人真的会变得没那么极端，心情起伏大。让金道英天天这么管着，没多长时间队友们都感觉李泰容情绪好了很多。

有天金道英晚上回来得晚，一进屋看见李泰容已经洗完澡了，正穿着睡衣趴在桌子上玩玩具。在宿舍里他穿得宽松，这会低着头领口大开甚至能看到胸，偏偏他自己还不知道，专心致志摆弄他手里那些积木小玩具。

这一幕怎么说呢，清纯又色情，极具冲击力。

金道英关上门在门口站着缓和了一会心跳才过来：“玩什么呢你？”

李泰容对他问问题有些心不在焉，又玩了会才跟他说：“啊，马克说看我最近心情不好，每天回家都给我带一个奇趣蛋。你看，已经积了这么多玩具了。”

金道英想着李马克这傻小子还挺大智若愚，搁谁也想不到这种弱智东西能把人哄好啊，忍不住笑：“哦，那泰容开心了？”

没想到李泰容还真认认真真抬头看他：“嗯，开心。”

刚说到李马克，李马克就来了。

金道英给李泰容把领子拽好才去开门。李马克也不进来，探个头进来说：“泰容哥，你上次写那歌词给我看看。”

李泰容一拍脑袋，去拿ipad：“哦对，忘记拿给你了。”

李马克接了ipad还不走，看李泰容一眼：“哥你最近是不是胖了啊？”

李泰容有点茫然，就着李马克手里的ipad黑屏照了照脸：“啊？有吗？”

李马克也细细一打量：“好像也没有。但是前两天我在客厅看你倒水感觉你有点小肚子呢。”李马克想了想啧了一声，自己下了定论：“要不说哥你不会长呢，该长肉的地方不长，果然男人过了二十五会长小肚子是亘古不变的真理。”

李泰容愣了愣，随即恼羞成怒，揪着李马克的耳朵给他扔出去：“滚滚滚，赶紧滚出我的视线。”

金道英在沙发上坐着没忍住笑出来，以被李泰容瞪而终止。

受李马克启发，转天金道英脑子一热买了一大堆甜甜圈珍珠糖奶油蛋糕巧克力。盒子在房间里堆了老高。李泰容一回来惊了，问他：“你这是要干嘛？”

金道英这会还在心情激荡，跟他说：“要给小绒盖个甜甜的城堡。”

看着李泰容脸红到脖子根。

可是等冷静下来，金道英就意识到自己办了件什么傻事了。他这完全就是为虎作伥助纣为虐。

李泰容一想吃甜的就直接坐他腿上，随便指：“可不可以吃那个？”金道英现在是真的感觉自己在管小孩了：“不可以，你刚刚不是已经吃了好多糖。”

李泰容赖着不动，转了半天眼珠想出来跟他摆手：“不是我要吃的，是小孩子想吃的。”

金道英装作大惊小怪：“完蛋！这小孩怎么这样。泰容快张嘴给我看看有没有蛀牙。”

李泰容被他咋呼地没思考就张开嘴，被金道英咬着舌尖吸了半天。李泰容被亲得晕晕乎乎的，也忘了来找金道英干嘛来了，最后手里还是被金道英塞了颗金箔巧克力球开开心心走了。

也不知道怎么回事，李泰容这人就容易两个极端天上一脚地上一脚的。倒是不暴躁了，但是傻乎乎的，金道英老怕他出去被人装口袋里偷走。

晚上睡觉的时候嘀嘀咕咕不知道说什么梦话。金道英凑近听他说什么有小虫在爬，也不知道说什么。转天起来问他，他自己也不知道。

金道英就没当回事。

后来有一天在客厅里，看见中本悠太睡得迷迷糊糊起来上厕所，还没跟他说李泰容在里面，他就直接推门进去了。

金道英是不想听也全听见了。

中本悠太：“…你干嘛呢？”

李泰容：“…我就照照镜子。”

中本悠太：“那你撩衣服干嘛？”

李泰容：“没撩，你看错了。”

中本悠太：“没撩那你脸红什么？”

李泰容：“…”

中本悠太：“等等泰容，你是不是胖了。”

……

看绕了一圈绕到这个永恒不变的话题，金道英过去敲敲厕所门：“泰容哥你快出来，来帮我个忙。”

中本悠太只好把李泰容放出来，迷惑地盯着李泰容一路红着脸跟金道英进屋。

进了屋和李泰容相对无言，金道英开了几次口也没想明白：“你刚干嘛了？”

李泰容别过头不理他。

金道英：“你撩开我看看。”李泰容：“滚。”金道英只好自己动手给他撩开。李泰容震惊，拽着自己衣服不撒手：“我胸痛行了吧，胸痛。”

金道英一时有点讶然，还是把他衣服脱下来看。看李泰容胸口的小红豆果然被衣服蹭的红红的立起来。

金道英面无表情冷静地让李泰容坐下，被他盯着看，李泰容又觉得不好意思，索性装没事看别处。金道英弯着腰碰了一下，李泰容吓到了抓着他胳膊眼睛瞪得圆圆的看他。金道英让他看得有点一时间说不出话来，索性不说话，直接把李泰容的乳珠含进嘴里。

李泰容想骂他来着，又觉得被他这样吸真的没那么痛了。红着脸手足无措，一会就适应了，被金道英揽着腰下意识地自己往上挺让金道英含。两只手抓抓床单又松开，呜呜咽咽也不知道说什么。

金道英脑子里空无一物，他好可爱。


End file.
